


Prince & Vagabond

by LapisLazooti



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Selectively Mute Link, Trans Male Link, Trans Male Writer, sidlink - Freeform, unwanted menstruation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: A series of stand alone stories about Link and Sidon in an established relationship. Fluff with occasional hurt/comfort aspects!





	1. Sore Muscles

With Hyrule safe and beginning to be rebuilt, Link found himself back to adventuring. Exploring crevices of Hyrule that he had missed, places he had forgotten, and ones that brought back memories from time long passed. There was something in him that urged the Hylian to roam free, to live off the wild, to never be tied down to one place for too long. ...Though, there was one place he found himself returning to time and time again, quite frequently and often for extended amounts of time. ...Although he was more drawn in by a being, rather than a location.

Despite all of his travels, his heart truly rested with Prince Sidon - To such an extreme that the prince had made him his own space, kept special clothes for him to rest in in his own extravagant bedroom, with a bed large enough for them to share. Despite Link fitting in anything meant for a Zora due to his small size, it was nice to know he had a place to rest his head. It only made it better that it was usually against his beloved's chest.

It had been a few weeks since his last visit and he was beyond happy to return to the Zora's Domain today. Sidon had no idea he was coming today, and surprise visits were always his favorite. His already excitable lover would always rush towards him the moment he spotted him, scooping the small man up into his arms and holding him tightly and closely. A small smile found it's way to Link's face as he undressed himself, stuffing his clothes into his bag to hopefully keep them at least a little bit dry. Now just in his shorts, Link climbed into the water and began the short swim to the temple where he usually found Sidon, and where they could meet to go to their room. He had pushed himself a little bit too far this journey, and his body was tired and worn down from the extraneous activity. He was ready for a good rest, ideally with his beloved. After making the trip so many times, he easily found the way to the surface of the Zora Domain. The Hylian was an ordinary sight here by now, and after everything that had happened, the Elders were less weary of him - something he was extremely grateful for. He appreciated that no one here looked at him as if he were terribly out of place, even though he was, or said anything rude to him.

His footsteps echoed slightly against the damp stone floor as he searched for a certain prince. He was far from comfortable with using his meek voice somewhere where other's besides Sidon or Zelda could hear, so calling out for him was something that was out of the question.

He finally saw him; his prince illuminated by the blue light surrounding them, speaking to another Zora, looking almost serious in the moment. It was business talk, by the looks of it. Sidon wasn't ever that serious looking otherwise. Not wanting to disturb him, Link rocked back and forth on his heels from the opposite side of the bridge they both stood on. He decided he would wait until the other was free from his royal duties and would turn around and notice him. It would be a nice surprise, he thought. It didn't take more than a few minutes before the other Zora left after their conversation was finished, and for his dearest to turn and face him.

"Link!" Sidon bared his sharp teeth in a grin, the large shark-like Zora running towards him with his arms spread open wide in invitation for the smaller man.  
Despite his aching legs, he ran towards him to meet in the middle, half launching himself into his boyfriend's arms and half being picking up by large, clawed hands. It would have been terrifying to anyone else, to have such large hands wrapped around their middle almost completely. But to him, it was comforting. It was home. He swung his arms around the Zora's neck, hugging him as tightly as he could. He nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the scent of the ocean on his lover. He let out a small laugh as he felt small kisses being pressed against his wet hair.

"Ohh, I missed you so much! And you're back!" Sidon pulled back from their hug, holding Link suspended in front of him so he could get a good look at him now. Link was just about to speak, but was cut off by a chaste but passionate and adoring kiss. He held it for as long as he could, until his lungs needed to bring in more air. It was unfortunate, really. "How was your trip, dear?"

"Good," Link started. His voice was soft and quiet from lack of use, but he almost preferred it like this. He had learned he didn't need to talk much - but there was something that made it feel... that much more special when he finally did use his voice to talk to either his love, or dearest and oldest friend. "But i'm unbelievably tired."  
His eyes widened just a bit at that, and he immediately held Link on his hip and began towards his bedroom. "Then we will rest! Perhaps once you're back to your best condition, we can go for a swim together, yes? You can ride on me, as always."

"Yes." Link nodded, a small and content smile curling his lips just the slightest. He loved riding on Sidon's back, or on his stomach if they were taking a more leisurely swim to relax. 

"Good. Now just relax my dear, we'll be to our room in just a few minutes." His words were almost whispered - murmured softly against his ear and instantly soothing him. He laid his head on Sidon's shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut. The feeling of his lover's soft and cool skin beneath his cheek and the gentle rocking that came as a result lulling him into a light sleep. Though it didn't last long, the Hylian waking when he was placed on Sidon's bed. He almost looked like a child's toy in comparison to the sizeable bed.

"Oh! I'm sorry I woke you." Sidon apologized too genuinely. His eyes showed a great deal of concern, causing Link to smile sleepily at him with a shake of his head. This earned him a few kisses across his cheeks and on the bridge of his nose.

"I don't need to sleep right now. Just rest." He crawled back towards the pillows and wiggled out of his damp swimming shorts as they would be incredibly uncomfortable to rest in. Neither he or Sidon minded nudity at this point.... Particularly due to the fact that Sidon himself was mostly naked, most of the time. The taller crawled in bed with him after giving a nod of understanding, laying beside him and pulling him close.

Link stretched, wincing slightly as he did. His calves, the front of his thighs, and his biceps hurt the most from climbing, but just about every part of him felt strained in some way. It was uncomfortable, sure, but nothing new and nothing too big. But the second he realized he had a physical reaction to the pain, he knew Sidon would worry.

"Are- Are you alright? Are you injured?" He gingerly lifted Link's arm to examine him for any injuries, before sitting up to examine the rest of him as well. He had no visible wounds from what he could see. A few scars were littered across the bit of extra flesh on his chest that rested a top his frankly impressive muscles, but nothing knew, and nothing Sidon hadn't already showered in affection.

"I might have pushed myself a bit far this trip, but don't worry. I just have some sore muscles." Upon hearing this, Sidon's face dropped in a way the Hylian hated seeing. It was sadder than a sad Korok. ...And that was really sad.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" The Zora took the other's hand in his own, practically enveloping his hand due to their size difference.

Link thought for a moment, repressing a chuckle from his dearest's frankly adorable actions. He was so unrelentingly sweet and caring, with a never ending pool of compassion within him. "I suppose... Maybe a massage could help."

He nodded eagerly - dutifully, as if the most important quest he had been giving in his many years was to soothe his boyfriend's tense and achy body. He gently turned Link over onto his stomach after giving him a look and a gesture to silently ask if it was okay to. He took a moment to simply admire to small Hylian in front of him. He was completely perfect in his eyes. Everything about Link was so... Golden. His hair framed his face so beautifully, becoming even more stunning when taken out of the ponytail it was usually tied back in. His skin seemed to glow with gold as well, just tanned enough by the desert sun to resemble it's beauty, not to mention that his eyes seemed to reflect the water that the domain resided in. Link had told him when they first began courting, that he wasn't what most Hylian's considered 'typical'. And he certainly wasn't. He was so flawless in comparison to every other being he had ever seen, though he knew that isn't what Link meant.

Deciding to get on with his task and to help his boyfriend by pressing a gentle hand to Link's marginally scarred back, gently cupping his shoulders to very weakly squeeze and massage beautiful body beneath him. Link seemed to relax instantly upon contact, folding his arms in front of him to make a pillow for himself. He let out a happy sigh, Sidon's large hands perfect for this task. Massaging such a big area at one time was more than just soothing to his achy muscles; it was soothing to his nerves as well. The minimal weight on his back was comforting at an instinctual level. "This feels nice." Link murmured.  
Sidon seemed incredibly pleased with this new information. Sliding his movements down to the small of his back - only to hastily stop when he heard a small crack that alarmingly seemed to come from the smaller man's back. That hadn't happened before. Was this normal? Did he hurt him? He held his hands up awkwardly, unsure what to do. He practically let out a whimper as he watched Link for any signs of pain. Instead, he let out a soft. "ohh...." That sounded nearly blissful.

"Wh-What did I do?" The normally confident Zora stuttered out.

"My back cracked. I thought it felt a bit stiff..." Link hummed, peaking back at him to reassure his lover. With the confirmation that he hadn't done any damage he continued his ministrations. He slid his hands down his sides and his back, now just appreciating the softness of his skin and the fairly raised battle scars that sprinkled across his body like constellations. As his hands wandered lower, he couldn't resist giving Link's behind just a small squeeze. it was just so cute.  
The Hylian turned to give him a teasingly playful warning gaze, thought his stifled laugh wasn't concealed too well. Sidon let out a small laugh as well before continuing down to his lover's legs. He groped the back of his thighs in a chaste manner - though quickly moved on to his calves. He knew very well that Link was uncomfortable with touches near his nether regions, though he hadn't yet divulged why. Regardless, the last think he would want to do his make his sweetheart uncomfortable or to cause him any disturbance.

His calves were so shapely, and so long in relatively to his own proportions. It was so interesting to compare how different their bodies were, and yet how well they fit together. He leaned down a bit, pressing small kisses against his ankles once he reached them. "Hey!" Link laughed, flailing a bit in faux protest towards the actions. "That tickles."

"I'll keep that in mind for a later date." Sidon beamed at him and his sweet laughter, the sound getting caught in his mind like the softest music. "But I do not want you to hurt yourself further by flailing around," He hummed. Returning back to his side on the bed, he pulled him closer. "Did that help any? Would you like more, or for me to do anything else?"

The Hylian rolled over to face him, shaking his head before crawling on top of him. All he wanted now was to rest, to feel his mate's skin against his cheek and to feel his arms envelope him. Sidon was happy to provide this, wrapping his muscular arms around him to keep him snugly against his chest - but not so tightly that he would squish him, as that was a frequent fear of his despite knowing how resilient the man in his arms was. He just felt so fragile, so delicate.

Link placed his head on his chest and fell soundly asleep to the feeling of his Prince's fingers combing through his flaxen hair, eventually taking it out of it's binding to let the locks fall across his chest, giving him more soft hair to play with as the other slept, sore muscles an homesickness soothed.


	2. The Monthly Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is acting weird, and Sidon becomes increasingly worried when he smells blood on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for talk about menstrual cycles and slight talk about dysphoria

The two decided to go to a river that lead into woods, rather than the open bodies of water outside of the Zora's domain. It would be more discreet, and Link seemed to favor this. And Sidon agreed, it was nice to have some privacy.

But today, something was definitely off. Link had refused to swim, insisting on just watching his Zora lover instead. He stayed on the shore sitting on a rock, a very distinct expression on his face. It wasn't one Link made often, but it was telling and specifically his - a small pout with a faint trace of furrowed brows. It was a face he made only when he was anxious or upset about something. Sidon persisted in asking what was wrong, but the Hylian refused repeatedly. Eventually, the Prince decided he would let him tell him on his own time, as he clearly wasn't ready.

Sidon splashed towards Link with a small laugh in an attempt to cheer him up. He was genuinely concerned after all. The smaller just let out a small, half-forced laugh. At least it was something.

He swam to the shore, crawling up to the rock in which the other sat on. He grinned at him dorkily, trying to get at least a smile out of his boyfriend. He wasn't talking to him, either. Most would consider that normal behavior for the Hylian, and it was - but not when he was with the prince. In fact he could get quite talkative at times. ...So his beloved's silence had planted a seed of fear within him that he had done something wrong. His nose twitched at a familiar, metallic scent. He tensed, posture straightening as he shifted closer to him. "Dear- I-I smell your blood." The corners of his mouth pulled back in a frown. "Did you injure yourself on a thorn or a sharp rock?"

Link's eyes immediately widened and he darted up from his place on the rock, dashing towards the treeline and hiding behind one of the trunks. Left behind was small splotch of red on the rock where he had been sitting.

Curiousity, concern, and dread filled Sidon all at the same time. How did he get hurt? Why did he hide? He followed as quickly as he could, though Zora's certainly weren't made for the forrest. Despite Link only being a few trees into the treeline, his height made reaching him difficult. Though when he did, the sight made his heart sink. Link stood with his hands covering his face, his frame shaking. Sidon crouched down to be more at eye level with him.

"Link...? Please tell me what's going on, please, so I can help you."

Link shook his head. This was a monthly occurrence to him, but he had always been out in Hyrule when it happened. It was half intentional, so he wouldn't have to explain to Sidon what was happening to him or have something like this happen. He knew the other wouldn't think it was weird or think less of him for this happening to him, but having to teach why this happened to his body to someone of a race who it didn't happen to, and therefore having to explain from scratch - would put him in an incredibly low mood, and he knew this very well. He vaguely remembered having to explain the same to Mipha so long ago.

"...You're scaring me."

...But upsetting Sidon felt worse. "I've told you I was raised as female..." He started, keeping his face hidden to save himself a bit of turmoil from seeing his lover's distressed look. "Hylians who were raised as females have a part inside them that can bare children if they decide too.Each month, that part makes a nest for a baby, but if there isn't one there... I-It discards of the nest."

"Is that what's happening to you? Is that why you are bleeding...?" Sidon frowned, though he was relieved to hear the other's voice, and to finally know what was potentially bothering him. "Does it hurt?"

"S-Sometimes," He nodded. He started to slide his hands down his face to look at the Prince crouched before him. "Though it's more distressing that I'm the only male I know this happens to."

Sidon held his arms out in invitation to hold the distraught Hylian, who quickly took up the offer. "If you do not feel like speaking right now, you don't have to. But i wish you had told me about our situation before, so that maybe I could have helped you and we could have avoided this situation." He paused , beginning to pet the other's hair when he felt an aura of guilt emitting from him. "But that is quite alright, my love. Now I know. Please don't feel bad..."

After Link's silence, without so much as a nod, he continued. "...I'm sorry i can't empathize with you on this as much as I would like. I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you. Would you like to go back to the domain? We can get you some rags or perhaps some potions or elixirs to ease your pain. Swimming can wait for a day when you aren't as affected, if you'd like."

Link finally nodded. "Yes, please. I just want to lay in bed with you."

A small smile came across Sidon's face upon hearing this, gently picking Link up and holding him safely in his arms as he left the shallow part of the forrest they had been in. He gathered their things from the shore; Link's discarded clothes along with his sword and shield. "Would you like to change out of your swimming garment, or wait?"

"Wait." Link answered simply, almost weakly.

Sidon could tell from his tone that he was shifting into a more non-verbal mindset, and decided not to ask more questions Instead, He told tales of growing up as a small prince, silly little things he did as a child, and memories he had of his sister as they headed back to the Domain. 

Link laid his head on his shoulder, happily listening to his boyfriend's ramblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've ever read any of my shit you probably know that i usually finish fics at like 1AM and am too tired to proof read, and too antsy to wait until the morning to post? But i'm pretty sure this one is alright lmao.  
> Also!! Let me know if you have any ideas for these two, this is all I got for now and it might take me awhile to think of stuff!


	3. My Dearest Adventurer, My Beloved Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon gets caught admiring Link while he works out.

Since he had been spending a longer amount of time in the Zora's Domain, Link had been lacking in his usual work out. Despite how egotistical it sounded - he didn't want to lose his muscle mass, especially in his arms and chest. But it was about fitness, too, not just superficial appearance. ...Although, he did care about that to an extent. So while going out together, Link had found a tree with a lone branch sticking out and decided to get a bit of exercise in; doing sit ups while hanging off of the tree with his legs, keeping his leg up horizontally while he held on with his arms, shifting down the length of the branch to mimic climbing on a ledge, and currently, doing chin ups.

Looking forward with an intense look and puffing out air with each breath in his deep concentration, it took him a few minutes to realize that Sidon was watching him from the lake just a few feet away, resting his chin on folded arms. Link looked behind him, then back at his lover. He just wanted to check that it was him he was staring at.

He was watching in such awe and adoration, it was hard to believe that someone could look at him like that. He dropped down from the branch and waved his hand to get Sidon's attention. No luck. he took a few steps towards him and did it again.

"Y-Yes?"

Link grinned and plopped himself down cross-legged in front of the Zora. "What were you looking at?"

Sidon cleared his throat, averting his eyes in clear embarrassment. It was a rare look on him, but it was one Link appreciated greatly whenever it happened. He was cute when the Prince got flustered. "I- Well, I was just appreciating your drive and intensity."

"Oh, thank you." He shifted to lay on his stomach, elbows on the ground and chin in his hands so he could be slightly eye level with his beloved. "And I appreciate your optimism  
and benevolence."

The Prince slid down in the water until only his fin was sticking out. Link laughed, crawling forward to press a gentle kiss to the protruding fin. Beneath the water it was clear that Sidon was hiding his face in his hands despite it not being quite necessary since he was already hidden by the lake. "Please come back," He reached out to pet the fin of the flustered man.

Slowly but surely, Sidon returned to the surface and gradually revealed his face from behind his clawed fingers and showed his toothy grin. Link couldn't help but return it and grasp his hand with his smaller one. "I love you." Surprisingly, it wasn't something they said often. They both knew it was true, so neither of the two often felt it to be extremely necessary. It was just a mutual feeling between them.

"I love you too, my dearest Adventurer." It was clear the Zora was trying not to stammer over his words of endearment, considering he was still rather embarrassed.

"My beloved Prince." The Hylian tilted his head forward in order to place a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling away only when Sidon had returned it for a few moments. He sat back up, just admiring him and how the sun made the droplets of water glisten on his skin. Sidon seemed to be gazing at him in a similar manner. "Can you... Flex for me, love?" He let out a chuckle.

Link made a small sound resembling a laugh and proudly held his arm up, flexing to display the muscular bicep he had been working so hard on today. He had no idea why Sidon was so enamored with his body at the moment when his own frame was twenty times more muscular than Link's, but that just made it more adorable; that his significant other was so flustered over such a mundane thing.

"So handsome," The other cooed. He said this in a playful manner, eyes lidded before he batted them at the Hylian man, causing him to laugh. The empty clearing was filled with the sound of their laughter and a feeling of pure love and amazement, comparable to magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's routine: Feels bad at some point during the evening > Eat a big ol piece of cake > Sit down and write SidLink in one sitting
> 
> i think i'm gonna try and make this five chapters, unless I miraculously come up with more ideas or I get requests/prompts!! thank you guys for the support and for just reading this, sorry for the shorter chapter.
> 
> There probably won't be an update feb 9th or 10th despite the fact that i've been updating this almost daily. I have a con on the 10th! and Revali's voice actor is gonna be there!! i'm pumped m'dudes but i will be very tired


	4. Not in Me, Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon watch Zoras pass by.

The two lovers decided to stay within the domain today instead of going swimming or on a picnic in the open world. Despite how dearly he enjoyed his time with Sidon, the flame of wanderlust within him never stayed put out for long. The embers were already reigniting, and he knew he would be leaving soon. With this information in mind - He and Sidon slept in, laying in each other's arms and mumbling sleepily to each other well after the sun had risen.

Now they sat on a ledge of a pool with their feet hanging into the cool water. It was nice spending time in his boyfriend's home. Seeing their culture, seeing new people, and especially seeing Sidon in his home where he was the most comfortable. He was so happy here, so at peace to be with his people. It was endlessly entertaining to watch him interact with other Zoras. He was always enthusiastic and humble when talking to citizens, and professional when he needed to take on his role as the prince. It was an amazing balance that every ruler should envy.

And yet, despite all the people Sidon could be talking to right now, he was here; holding his hand. Link didn't feel like talking much today so Sidon lead most of the conversation, pointing out citizens that walked or swam by and telling him about them. It was endearing how he remembered everyone.

A female Zora swam by with two children riding on her pack, the smallest one waving one of their tiny clawed hands at the prince, a big grin on their face. Sidon waved back cutely.

Link stopped, and thought. Sidon would be the most amazing father. He wished that he could give him that, if the other wanted. But even if their interspecies relations could produce offspring... He knew he wouldn't be able to go through with that process without an incredible amount of anguish.

He paused, tapping Sidon's shoulder to get his attention before gesturing to the passing children, too Sidon, and then pointing to himself with an inquisitive expression. It took the other a moment to process, before his eyes widened. "U-Us? With a child? My dearest, I don't believe that's possible."

Link shook his head and placed his hands flatly out in front of him, shaking them from side to side to further sign that that wasn't what he was talking about. He repeated this after pointing to his stomach, and again after showing him a sign with one arm placed horizontally with the other arm's elbow resting on his fingers; moving that arm down to rest with the other, mimicking a sunset. "Not in me, not today." He tried to say.

Sidon wasn't the best at interpreting when Link decided to speak with his hands, but he was slowly and surely getting better. This was a simple sentence. He nodded in understanding. "Perhaps, maybe someday, taking in an orphan might be a good choice for us. If you would like that, my dear."

Once again Link thought for a moment before nodding. He certainly wasn't going to be ready for that anytime soon as he still felt so young himself, but someday... It would be nice to settle down and be at ease with a small family. He rested his head against the other's shoulder, thinking about what that may be like. Though he found that most of the images that popped into his head were of Sidon, and how he would take care of a child. How gentle he would be with them, how willing to play with them he would be even if he was tired. He would undoubtedly do everything within his power to make sure their child was happy.

The thought made a small smile appear across his face. He knew he knew he wanted that with the Prince one day, once he had seen everything he could in Hyrule and the flame with in him was out out for good, or at least calmed to a steady ember instead of a raging wildfire. Held one of his hands out in front of him for Sidon to see, his fingers straightened out except for his middle and ring fingers, which rested against his palm.

Although the Zora Prince wasn't too efficient in the language of hands, this was one of the first Link had taught him - and he recognized it easily. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! a couple of notes about Link's usage of ASL: For no, or not, he's using the sign "done". I was going to have him sign "later" instead of "day", but later mimics a clock, and i doubt they have the same kind of clock in Hyrule that we have. I also had the idea to make it really simplified as Link doesn't use it often, because when he's non-verbal he's usually able to point/shake his head/nod. 
> 
> Them talking about kids was suggested on the last chapter by wolfsonic. I have an idea for the next chapter, and maybe a bonus one? I'm not ready to stop writing for these two, though :(


	5. Be Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has to take his leave.

Link absolutely dreaded today. His visit had been longer than usual this time around, and he was growing worried that Sidon was too used to this now, and that leaving would hurt him or upset him greatly. He felt bad not being able to choose between his love for the Prince and his love for adventure, but... Both were just so beautiful to give either of them up. Sidon couldn't go with him due to his duties here, and Adventure couldn't stay in one place like this. Link needed a balance between them, and today was the day he needed to return to his second love.

But waking up in bed, his lover's strong arms around his waist and holding him close, made it hard. His frame was so small in comparison to the other's which curled around him so protectively. That was something he would certainly miss while off on his own. He wouldn't have that feeling of being safe and surrounded by comfort when he laid his head down to rest. ...Though he would be more motivated to actually get up, then, whereas he would just lay in bed like this the entire day if he could, or if his need to wander would allow it.

He rolled over to lay facing a still sleeping Sidon. He pressed his lips to whatever exposed skin he could reach; his chest and collar bone, lightly trailing them along the base of his neck. They were tender and chaste; the Hylian only wanting to appreciate their morning before he left, even if his boyfriend wasn't awake yet.

Though his persistent kisses soon woke him. He peeked one eye open, looking down at Link as he sleepily began to realize what had awakened him and what what was going on. With a gentle hand he pet the other's hair, his eyes fluttering back shut. "Good morning, dearest."

"Mornin'..." He hummed. Link opted now to just lay his head against Sidon's chest and listen to him breathe, feeling his chest rise and fall each time. He was completely focused on listening to his body and appreciating the organic rhythms, memorizing them.

"...Is there something wrong?" The Prince peeked both of his eyes open to look at him this time.

"...I have to leave today." He muttered. His calloused fingertips glided across his back, feeling every single dip and curve of musculature beneath the cool skin. He wanted to take everything in about Sidon with every sense that he could. It was a ritual at this point, to relearn everything on the Zora's body that he would miss.

"Oh.." It was as clear as day that Sidon was trying to hide his disappointment, and he wasn't very good at it. That's what he was worried about - seeing that frown and look of utter sadness on his face after hoping he would just stay with him permanently from now on.

"I'll be back soon," He smiled reassuringly. "I wouldn't want to stay out long after being with you like this. I'll miss you too much." He wriggled up to cup his face and pepper small kisses around his mouth, which gained him a slightly forced smile.

"I'll miss you, though I wish you could stay." Sidon wouldn't force it, though. He and Link had multiple conversations in the past about how the Hylian started to feel stir crazy or claustrophobic if he stuck to one place for too long. He wanted only for his lover to be happy, and if that meant letting him roam and be away from him for some time, so be it. He could handle being by himself for long periods of time - it only made their reunions sweeter.

"I know. I wish I could too." But it had been nearly a month, and the wilds called for him. They whispered to him in his sleep or when they swam together, every time he saw a tall tree or a mountain to scale. It was time to listen. He finally gave him a full kiss, though still chaste in nature. It was hard to pinpoint what kissing Sidon tasted like. But whatever it was, it made his heart flutter... but that might just be because it was intimate contact with the one he loved dearly.

"...When do you think you'll be departing?"

"Around noon, I think. Once we're up and fully awake, and i've gathered all of my things.." Link muttered. Their faces were still close enough in the aftermath of their kiss that the Hylian's lips brushed against the Zora's with each word he spoke.

"Then I will enjoy every second I have left with you." A few more kisses pecked at Link's lips, and a breathy laugh left him. "I won't be gone for that long, my Prince. I'll try to come home as soon as I can, I won't be gone more than a month."

He felt a slight squeeze around his middle as Sidon felt a pulse of joy from the Domain being claimed as home by the Hylian. "That's good to hear. And I'll be counting down the seconds until your return."

"As will I."

\---

It seemed like no time passed until It was time for Link to leave. The sun was high in the sky and all of his things had been gathered. He had bathed with Sidon to tie him over for awhile, his armor on despite that it'd be getting soaked after swimming out of the domain. He stepped to the edge of the water, staring down at the glistening water that reflected the blue lights around them for only a few moments before turning to look at Sidon.

"I'm going to miss you." The smaller rested his hands on the other's thighs - having to crane his neck back to even get a good look at him. To remedy this the Prince lifted him up with ease so that they could embrace more easily.

"I will miss you too."

A somber smile made it's way to Link's face as he reached up to gently pet his lover's fin atop his head, knowing he liked it just as he appreciated having his hair pet and combed through by the other's fingers. The motion only lasted a few moments before his smaller fingers slid down to hold the sides of the Prince's face and kissing him deeply. Though it was still quite chaste, he could practically feel the flush blossoming beneath his hands from how sudden and passionate the affection was.

This was another thing Link would miss greatly while he was gone; feeling his lips against Sidon's mouth and how pleasantly tingly he felt when they kissed or even held hands. He didn't get anything like that in his adventures - the closest being how he felt when he ran, the wind taking his breath away as they collided - or in the desert when sand brushed against his shins as it got kicked up and the hot sun ran along his skin. But it still wasn't the same, and it was one of the things that kept him coming back.

It ended sooner than he would have liked, and he gently tapped the other's shoulder to signal that he'd like to be put down. When his feet met the ground again, SIdon held his hand between both of his and knelt down to be a bit closer. "I apologize that I have to say this every time, but I couldn't bare to lose you, too. Please be careful."

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit longer! I've had to slow myself down on writing so that I don't burn myself out. I have another chapter or two planned but it's going to take a bit longer to write, I think. There's going to be a lot of emotions put into it.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i,, i haven't been this deep in ship hell in a really long time..... or written fluff or just sappy love shit
> 
> i had a really good time writing this, so this might become a series of stand alone shorts like this?? i'm in the phase for this ship where scenarios play through my head constantly??? If you have any scenarios or prompts hit me up with those in the comments


End file.
